percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Ten: Raymond. Sphinxes and Aztecs and Ore-Oh My
This is the tenth chapter of Heroes: The New Level. Chapter Ten RAYMOND Sphinxes And Aztecs And Ore-Oh My! "Those other gods are coming together?" Carter asked. "I'm afraid so," Amos said. I couldn't take the suspense anymore. "So what do we do about it? Sit around in fear?" "Simple," Zia said. "I was able to put a tracking spell on the sphinx before it escaped. It is now in Plan de Arroyos, Mexico. If we follow the sphinx, we can learn who sent it. The sphinx's master should know about the Merge and we can then figure out how to stop it." "Brilliant," Carter beamed. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Perfect," I agreed. "So Zia, Khufu, and I can go find the sphinx." They stared at me like I had two heads. "That idea works," Sadie said. "But me, Carter, Amos, and Bast are going too." "Who's Bast?" I asked. "Sadie's pet cat who's actually an Egyptian goddess of questionable sanity," Carter explained. "She used to be trapped inside an obelisk until our parents saved her." I stared for a moment. "And she's the one with questionable sanity?" Sadie laughed. "We all have a touch of the insane with us. Point is, we're coming. We can actually get you there." My eyes widened. "Not another Duat door." "Zia, you didn't, did you?" Sadie sighed. "Anyway, no. Not a Duat door. Just a Duat boat." We walked outside to the East River. Sadie created a floating hieroglyph that looked a little like an Egyptian reed boat. Suddenly the boat rose from the river like a dead fish. "This will take us just a little bit below the surface of the Duat to make the trip to Mexico faster," Amos explained. "However, since this is a boat, it will travel in our world through water. We can make it as far as the Rio Bobos, and then we will have to carry out the rest of the journey without using the Duat." We climbed inside the boat - Zia was on the left side, making it very clear she was looking over the side of the boat. Amos was in the front, steering, perhaps? Carter was on the right, making an obvious display that he was looking out at the water. Sadie, Khufu, and I sat in the middle looking fondly at a cat on Sadie's lap, the amulet around my neck, and several packs of Oreos being shoveled into Khufu's mouth. I broke my gaze for a moment to whisper a question to Sadie. "What's with them, exactly?" I gestured to Carter and Zia, who were still deliberately looking away from each other. Sadie scratched the back of her head and whispered, "Zia and my brother sort of used to be together, until she turned out to be ceramic and broke into pieces. Then Carter almost destroyed the world trying to find the real Zia, and she didn't remember any of what happened between Carter and the statue." Wow. Does the Kane family ever even pretend to be normal? I spoke louder when I spoke to Zia. "Any idea why the sphinx would have gone to Mexico?" But it was Amos who spoke. "Mexico is the home of one of the mythologies that is probably part of the Merge. No gods were said to be deadlier than the Aztecs, so it is most likely they are involved. At least the sphinx seems to believe so." "The deadliest gods in the world," Sadie echoed. "Not good." "Nope," I agreed. "Not good at all." Links Heroes: The New Level Chapters Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Heroes: The New Level Category:Chapter Page